I'll Be GoodFor you
by ReKoJ
Summary: This is an AU. In a place where everyone is either a Dominant or a Submissive, Clint is a submissive that has been returned to the compound one too many times, if he can't get Coulson to keep him he will be sent to be re-trained which he is certain will be his death.
1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson walked into SHIELD headquarters. He got one day off a month and he was slightly grumpy at having it disrupted by a call from Fury—something about it being urgent. He wore a scowl instead of his usual expression of disinterest. He walked right into the director's office without knocking and tried to not convey the bewilderment that he felt.

Standing in front of the Director was one of the owners of the Submissive Compound; not far from the base. SHIELD had discovered a long time ago that certain people had submissive tendencies. These people, when paired with the right people of Dominant behaviours made the best operatives. They would obey orders, they never lied and because rules were strict with uncollared submissives they weren't likely to run.

This man had a compound that housed uncollared subs until they were purchased; if a sub was returned to any compound more than three times, they were sent to the compound in New Jersey for re-training. Phil had never heard of a submissive ever coming out of that place. He had his suspicions that the re-training was only a front for the fact that they were killing submissives that were undesirable. He'd been trying to gather intel on it for years, with little luck.

The man's name was Larry and kneeling at his feet was a bound submissive. He was on his knees (and judging by the grip that Larry had on the back of the blond's neck, he'd been forced there), his hands were tightly cuffed behind his back and there was a gag in his mouth. His eyes flicked to the door before anyone else even knew he was there.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" His eyes never left the bound man.

"Agent Coulson. I know that you said you'd never take another submissive. However, if you reject this one, he'll be sent for re-training. According to his file he had never been successfully dominated."

Phil walked over to the blond man, standing in front of him. He lifted the young man's chin and noted the unspeakable fear in his eyes and the scarring around his throat. Phil moved so that he was standing on the other side of the man and placed a hand in his hair. "I'll accept him as mine."

Larry let go of the back of the kneeling man's neck as he looked at Phil.

"Your reputation says that you've never returned a sub. Good luck." He bent down so that he was at eye level with the other man. He grabbed the bound man's chin roughly, squeezing his chin between his thumb and index finger and forcing his head up. "This is your last chance, with the threat of re-training maybe now you'll learn to behave yourself."

Coulson grabbed Larry's wrist, twisting it so that he had no choice but to let go and fixed the man with a stare so icy that it made Larry swallow hard. "Don't touch my property." His tone was level.

The man kneeling closed his eyes and tried to breathe, there were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Phil noticed this and gently carded his hands through the short hair, gently scraping his scalp as Larry left.

After the door was closed, Fury released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, turning his attention to his agent and the submissive who was trying very hard not to show how much he liked the feeling of the hand in his hair and even though his eyes had slipped shut and his body relaxed slightly.

"So now what?" Fury's eye never left the man on the floor, who didn't seem to not notice he was being scrutinized or he didn't care.

Coulson continued to lightly scratch his scalp. He had seen many submissives like this. This man had probably been told he was bad, by what little he saw the young man had been abused and he was very obviously touch starved. "Well, I need one of SHIELD's submissive transport kits, just to remove him from the base. In the morning I'll get him looked at by medical, and he and I will have to have a long discussion. Any idea what his name is?"

Fury handed Phil a file from his desk. "His name is Clint Barton or submissive 1938274. This is all the background on him that I could get, including a list of his previous dominants and anything that they had done to him."

Coulson took the file and put it in his briefcase. The next thing Fury handed him was a plain, black, leather collar with SHIELD embossed on the front. Coulson could feel Clint stiffen as the collar was placed against his throat and buckled. Coulson put two fingers on the inside of the collar, just against Clint's throat to make sure that it wasn't too tight. Fury handed him another object that Coulson just folded into his hand, out of Clint's line of sight. Coulson could see Clint tighten his hands into fists, forcing his nails to dig into his palms as he moaned around the gag.

Coulson bent down so that he was at eye level with the younger man. "This is only temporary. I can't get you out temporary. I can't get you out of the compound and home safely without you being collared. Once I have you home, I will ungag, uncuff and uncollar you, I promise." Clint made a sort of snorting sound from the back of his throat. "Just be good for a little while longer." Clint rolled his eyes but nodded his consent.

Coulson grabbed him by the bicep to help him to his feet. Phil smiled as Clint got up, automatically putting his head down. He only lifted his head when Phil put two fingers under his chin to force him to look up. "This is only until we get to the house, I promise." He pulled out the object that Fury had handed him.

Clint closed his eyes against the embarrassment he could feel as Phil attached a leash to the loop in front of his collar. He bit down on the gag in his mouth. Had he not been gagged he would have snarkily asked if he was even allowed to walk to the vehicle or should he crawl. He closed his eyes again, believing that it was probably for the best that he couldn't talk.

Coulson opened the car door, waited for Clint to get in. After Clint was seated in the seat he latched the leash handle to the hook near the window on the passenger side door.

"Head down Clint." Coulson got in the driver side,checked the mirror seeing that Clint was staring at the floor of the car. "Good boy." Was his soft reply.

Clint tried to stop the blush that was creeping up into his cheeks. He felt a weird heat in his chest; he didn't like it and wasn't sure what it was from.

Coulson saw the blush and smiled. He had a feeling with a little bit of gentleness and rules that were realistic, Clint was going to be the perfect pet.


	2. Clint's New Home

Coulson was watching Clint through the rear view mirror. He smiled to himself. They may have said that he was difficult and a returned submissive that was very close to losing everything but so far Clint was perfect. He spent the entire car ride with his head down and his eyes trained on the patch of carpet. He was a sniper, Coulson knew that much and a pretty good one so this meant that he was used to holding the same position, no matter how uncomfortable for hours.

He parked the car and turned in his seat so that he could get a full view of the young man. "You are being so good for me. I just need you to be good a little while longer. I need you to trust me. When I open your door, you need to keep your head down. It has been a long time since I had a submissive and the neighbours can be nosy on the best of days. Once inside I need you to kneel in the living room until I get the blinds closed. Then I will take everything that is making you uncomfortable away." Coulson put his hand under Clint's chin so that he was forced to look at him. "Can you be my good boy?"

Phil didn't miss the flash of panic in the younger man's eyes before he nodded. Phil gently pressed his hand to the side of Clint's face, loving how Clint tried to ignore the fact that he was pushing into that hand. It was endearing as much as it was heartbreaking. The poor boy had been on his own for so long or abused for so long that he didn't even know what he really wanted. As Coulson unhooked the leash and gave it a tug, just to let Clint know that he needed him to stand, he made a promise right then and there that no one was going to hurt the young man in front of him.

Clint stood, with his head down letting Coulson lead him. He swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. He dug his nails into his palms until they bit into his skin to stop the tears that he could feel just behind his eyes. There was no way that he was going to allow himself to be seen as weak. He had been broken down and put back together so many times that he doubted that he would be with Coulson for very long. It would end as it always did, they would want the perfect submissive, he would try, he would fail, they would beat him, he would try again and when he failed again...they would return him.

For now, at least, he was willing to try and be good. He wasn't stupid enough to think that this was going to be a long term thing. He waited patiently by the door as Coulson opened it. Without looking around, he saw that there was a purple cushion in the middle of the room so he walked over to it and gracefully sank to his knees, head staring at the hardwood floor as he waited.

He had to really keep his focus so that he wouldn't look up when Coulson entered the room, locked the door and closed the blinds. He knew that he had to be good and he was trying very hard. He found a piece of fuzz on the hard wood floor and decided to focus on that. He was completely unaware that Coulson was standing almost directly behind him watching him deal with the fact that he had no idea what was going on. And that the only thing that he could do was what Coulson told him to.

Coulson smiled gently as the younger man jumped when Phil put his hand on his shoulder, as he quickly unlocked the cuffs that were keeping the young man's hands locked behind his back. He rubbed each wrist before setting his hands in his laps. Then he walked to the front of the young man. Phil had a hard time believing that they actually thought that he was a trouble maker. "You are being such a good boy for me. I know that it has been hard but yo are doing so well." He reached behind the blond's head and unbuckled the gag, pulling it out of the subs mouth. As Clint closed his mouth, Phil took his face into his hands, momentarily ignoring the fear that he saw in those eyes and massaged the subs jaw, smiling when the sub closed his eyes and groaned.

"Stay here." Coulson didn't wait for Clint's reply. Phil got up, went into his home office and into one of the locked desk drawers. He pulled out a simple black leather collar that said Coulson in silver writing on the front of it. He walked back to where Clint was still on his knees, his whole frame was shaking and Phil was worried that he had left him alone too long. He carded his fingers through Clint's hair and smiled as the young man visibly relaxed. He unbuckled SHIELD's transport collar, watching as the young man visibly relaxed and then stiffened as he replaced it with his own.

"It's okay, there are very strict rules about uncollared submissives. And for the first little while there are going to be medical personnel and someone from the Submissive's Well Being Council from SHIELD so I can't have you uncollared. Until everyone is satisfied that I am not mistreating you and that you have everything that you need. And when you are with me at work you have to be collared and it is against protocol for me to leave you unattended. Tomorrow we will discuss your temporary rules. We have to have your contract written and in that contract there will be a more permanent set of rules. But for now, I will show you to your room. I think that the best course of action is for you to take a shower, then we'll have some supper and we'll call it an early night. The only rule you need for right now is that you are to call me Sir. Do you understand everything that I have said? You may look up."

Clint looked up at his new Dom and Coulson was taken aback by the look of pure sadness mixed with wonder that he found on the young man's face. "Yes Sir." But he made no move to get off his knees.

Coulson was about to ask and then Clint put his hands on the ground and waited for Phil to lead the way. Instead of walking, Phil just looked at the young man, then realized that he was going to crawl to his room. He got down to eye level with him. "Clint, you may be a submissive but you are not an animal. I don't expect you to crawl around the house. You can walk."

It took Clint a minute to realize that the dom wasn't joking and saying that just so that he could hit him and force him back down to his knees so he carefully got up from his knees and waited. He stood with his feet at shoulder's width apart, hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. "You are perfect. My perfect boy." As Phil put his hand in the small of Phil's back to guide him to the stairs he didn't fail to notice the light blush that had darkened the blond's cheeks at the praise that he had given him.


	3. The First Night

"That first night, Clint was leery when it came to going to bed. Most of his previous Doms had made him sleep with them, where sex was an expectation. Phil knew something was up as soon as he got Clint in the room. As Phil started pulling out the clothes that Clint was going to be wearing to bed, he was still half-watching the younger man. Clint was standing completely still, his clasped behind his back, with his head bowed and his eyes trained on the floor. It took Phil less than half a minute to realize that there was a slight shake to the boy's entire body.

"Phil placed the sleep pants on the bed and walked over to his submissive. "Clint, look at me."

Clint dragged his eyes from the floor to his Dom's face. Phil had tried to keep the commanding tone out of his voice but just the way that Phil was looking at him made Clint nervous. He was fighting the urge to drop to his knees; all he wanted to do was please his Dom; he would do anything to keep from being returned.

"I know that you've had a very emotionally and mentally trying day. And honestly tomorrow probably isn't going to be any better. Tonight is just going to be about sleep. I don't want you to worry about anything tonight." As Phil gently and as soothingly as he could, ran his hand down the side of Clint's face, cupping his jaw. He smiled as the young man pushed into his touch and the tight line of his shoulders slumped, the tension not quite bleeding from him but lessening all the same.

"Open your eyes for me." Phil waited patiently as Clint opened his eyes, looking into Phil's eyes, panicking and then looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean too-" His sentence was cut off when Phil placed two fingers against his sub's lips.

"The only time you need to ask permission to speak is when we are either out in public,when people of a high rank come into the office or when we are at formal events. There is no need to panic beautiful boy. I'm going to make things very simple for you; okay?" Phil waited.

"Clint bowed his head, eyes trained on the floor. "Yes Sir."

Phil ran his hand up from Clint's jawline, up to his hair where he scratched his scalp, loving the way his sub all but melted under his ministrations." You are going to get undressed. You will put your clothes in the hamper. You are going to walk into the bathroom and brush your teeth. I will set your bath water and you will bathe. I can wash you if you'd like. If not, that is okay. I want to see all of you, I need to know what others have done to you. After you are washed and dried, you will walk back here, put on these pajamas" he pointed to the ones that he had left on the bed, "and you will sleep. You won't need to worry about being up before me. I need you well rested. Tomorrow you will be looked at by medical. Do you understand all that I have said?" Phil may have been giving the young man orders but he kept his tone gentle.

"Yes Sir." Clint responded.

"Do you want me to wash you?" Phil waited, although he was pretty sure what the answer was.

"No Sir. Thank you for the offer Sir and the allowance of my privacy." Clint's head was still bowed.

"You're very welcome, my beautiful boy." Phil left to go run his submissive's bath  
~*~

After he was clean, his collar around his neck and feeling rather comfortable on the soft mattress, under warm blankets; Clint stared into the darkness of the room. The dark never bothered him, it was comforting, people can't always find you in the dark. He turned so that he was on his side facing the door. He could hear the television on low and the clicking of keys of a laptop. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. His new Dom seemed nice but all did in the beginning before they realized how imperfect he was, he just hoped that he could keep that from happening. 


End file.
